User blog:Endercreeper9999/Sans's moveset thingy
You know the drill, let's just dive head in. Main gameplay For those of you spying on the bone zone, you'd know that Sans's main gimmick is placing Gaster Blasters and firing them off all at once, whilst keeping the opponent from hitting them to destroy them. You can set up a total of five blasters at a time, and they can only be set up whilst on the ground, not whilst crouching or in the air. Coded specials *Gaster Blaster - Set up Sans summons a Gaster Blaster in front of him, up to five at a time. Can be hit by the opponent, destroying it. *Gaster Blaster - Fire Sans sets off all the blasters around the stage at once, which then disappear. *Bone Wave Sans pulls back his arm, bringing in a small wave of bones that slide across the stage, hurting the opponent upon contact. Uncoded specials *Downward gravity slam Sans slams his arm down, causing gravity to make the opponent fall down, damaging them. Can be blocked, but only whilst standing. Coded hypers *Dunked on (AKA: Generic OHKO hyper) Sans offers mercy to his opponent. If he is left alone for a while, he goes back to his standing state. However, if the opponent comes near him, he summons a huge line of bones that instantly kill the opponent. It also comes at the major cost of 5000 power. Uncoded hypers *Blaster barrage (1000 power) Sans summons a line of Gaster Blasters, similarly to Papyrus's Gaster hyper. *Ultra Blaster (2000 power) As a reference to the project Underbrawl, which is on brink of being cancelled, Sans calls in a giant Gaster Blaster that fires off for a few more seconds than a regular blaster. Possible moves *Power charge Do I need an explanation? It simply charges up Sans's power as long as the buttons are held down or he isn't hit. May not be added, hence why it's in the 'possible' section. Intros For his regular intro, he teleports in, then saying 'I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton.'. Sans has special intros with the following: *Frisk (By me) Puts his hand out to shake Frisk's, before introducing himself. In short, how he first introduces himself in Undertale or an extension of his regular intro. *Genocide Frisk (By me) His genocide judgement/pre-battle speech. At a certain point (Those that've done genocide should know), Frisk steps forward slightly. *Papyrus (By FourthRhyme) Papyrus asks Sans to pick up his sock, and Sans just says 'Ok', not moving his sock. Papyrus responds with 'It's still here! Nyeh!' and the fight begins. And yes, this intro has been programmed into the original version of Papyrus, not requiring a special patch. Conclusion thingy So, that's pretty much it for Sans. Despite what I initially said, Sans is more than likely going to be completed and released before Frisk. Expect a small preview of his intro's (Regular and character specific) on my YouTube sometime soon, by which I mean 'when I feel like it'. All suggestions and feedback welcomed, but I won't add any more moves other than the uncoded ones and POSSIBLE power charge. Category:Blog posts